


Fudge

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: "Because he's forever blundering, but it's what makes you love him."





	Fudge

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Even Jamus is made of two men who are only human. :] Read, review, and enjoy!

Fudge: n. 1) a kind of chocolate with a softer consistency than the harder normal bar of cacao. v. 1) to lie, fib. 2) slang. To make a mess of a situation, or situations. Syn. mess up, blunder, screw up. Ant. fix, correct.

It's a word you know so well because it's been with you ever since you were little. Of course, in the beginning, it was the chocolate kind of word, because your stomach would always growl after you returned to a form that… _didn't_ growl. And the chocolate kind of the word sticks with you forever, because being a werewolf isn't something you decide, like becoming a Quidditch player.

And after the flimsy bonds of friendship are established, it's the chocolate kind of word that hooks his interest in you for good because he's never heard of another wizard with such a girly sweet tooth.

You know the fib kind of the word, too. Knowing this form of the word scares you, but it had to become a natural part of your life. No one would want you around if they really knew what you are. Half-bloods are bad enough to some people, but half- _breeds_? …well, it's not your fault, at least. You were born a half-blood. You were turned a half-breed against your will.

But this fib kind of the word is what he (and the others) sees through so easily. And, yeah, maybe he's a little scared, and, yeah, maybe he's a little less Gryffindor for it, but he makes Godric Gryffindor (and you) proud every time he fibs and says that he (and the others) loves you regardless.

It almost makes you forget the blunder kind of the word.

Ever since your accident, you let what happened cripple you, to an extent. You're too quick to apologize. You're too quick to fix the messes of others who've blamed it on you. You're too quick to accept the blame when it might remotely help others. You're Cinderella in a world full of evil stepsisters, wondering if it's the bar of chocolate or the bottle of Skele-Gro that will give you away to your prince (but why would it, when he already knows?).

In reality, _you're_ the blunder, telling your friends that your "furry little problem," as your prince calls it, is no big deal, just a minor thing. But Skele-Gro can only grow back the broken bits of bone, not the broken bits of psyche.

The strangest thing is that he's never seen you as a blunder. Even if he almost turned your friendship away when the secret was out, even if he's almost mentioned the full moon in public _how_ many times, even if he's thought that an extra-large dog bed might make the Shrieking Shack a little homier for you… Godric, _he's_ the blunder, but you understand the imperfectness, and you more than accept it.

Even in those times of awkward first kisses and trying out new things that are far too alien to either of you to believe, even in the moment he calls you "Lily" (a one-time mistake), even in the accidental times he's called Lily _you_ (too many times to count, so he ended that with her), even in that breath when his voice caught as he said words that people like him and Sirius are too proud to say: " _I'm in love with you, Remus Lupin…_ "

How can you not accept it, with your heart beating for him as it does, with your heart beating in synch with his as it does? Because he's forever blundering, but it's what makes you love him.

**Author's Note:**

> Aww! :D Happy, happy, angsty fluff! X33 The best kind. B) Loving English as much as I do, I had the "blundering" definition of fudge rolling around in my head, and then it became what this is. Pardon the weird-ish definition at the beginning; it was something I thought up off the top of my head and didn't come from a dictionary.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :3
> 
> 2017 note: Aw, cute. As I said in my 2011 A/N, this is the right kind of angst, that's bittersweet. :')


End file.
